Forever
by SummerSparkle5601
Summary: This a Jemma fanfic, one of the very few out there! I dedicate this to a close friend of mine, who wanted a story like this. Happy Birthday Jessy!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello1 I know it's been a while since I've updated any stories and I'm sorry. I made this for a friend of mine. Happy Birthday, Jessy! I hope you enjoy this**

 **Chapter 1: Paint and Proximity**

Helen looked at Julian and Emma with concern. The teens in question were sitting at the table tersely, their movements stiff and robotic. The two had never fought for as long as they had now. She had tried to get them to resolve the dilemma, but the two would barely look at each other, let alone talk. She sighed and ruffled her hair in exasperation. She wished for the peace their home had just 2 weeks ago.

 _2 Weeks Ago, October 20_ _th_ _, 2015_

"Julian!" Emma shrieked as a splatter of paint hit her pristine white shirt with a resounding splat.

"What?" he asked innocently, a smirk growing on his lips. "I thought you needed a bit of colour.

"Why you little-, actually, never mind." Emma toyed with the idea in her head for a few moments, before reaching over to the can of bright blue paint and dipping her hand into the substance. Julian's expression was one of confusion, which quickly turned into surprise as Emma flicked her fingers at him and trails of blue paint landed in his sandy brown locks.

He hesitantly put one hand to his hair, before gingerly wiping the paint onto his hands. Julian glanced at it for a moment, before grabbing the can of paint and dunking Emma in it.

He began to laugh, his eyes sparkling with humour.

"Wanna go, Blackthorn." Emma stated, glaring menacingly at Julian. She took the red paint roller lying next to her, and brought the roller down on his face, down to the hem of his shirt.

Julian, grimaced, his face feeling stiff. He wiped at his mouth with his sleeve, staining it.

"It's on, Carstairs."

Three hours later, the two emerged from the room, exhausted and covered in paint, the room walls left untouched.

Emma was laughing fitfully, her laughs coming up in short gasps.

"You-you, you look like someone puked a rainbow on you." She giggled.

"You look worse, you know." Julian bumped her shoulder playfully.

Emma stumbled and slipped, the paint on her shoes squeaking. She braced herself to hit the floor, but she felt a pair of warm arms holding her up.

"Are you okay?" Julian's sea- blue eyes stared down at her.

Emma gulped nervously, realizing the proximity between the two. Their lips were barely a centimeter apart, so if she leaned in just a little bit, their lips would touch. Emma banished the thought quickly. Parabatai weren't meant for romantic love, and Emma planned to make it stay that way.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" Jace Herondale walked in the hallway, smirking. Jace had taken to unofficially teaching the kids weapons and defense and lived down the hall. Clary lived with him, teaching the Blackthorns and Emma art.

Julian snapped out of his daydream, blushing faintly as Jace looked at them with a sly look on his face.

"Look who's got the hots for each other?" Jace teased, looking at the two embarrassed teens, who now hastily broke apart and stood away from each other, their faces and necks tinged a bright red.

"We do not!" The two protested in unison.

"Emma just tripped and I caught her." Julian said defensively.

Jace held his hand up amusedly. "Just joking, guys. Though your excuses say otherwise."

Emma opened her mouth to speak, but Jace just laughed lightly, and walked away, punching Emma lightly on the arm.

"Anyway…." Julian trailed off, trying to break the awkward silence.

" It's fine, Jules. Besides, we're nothing more than friends, right?"

"Right." Julian said.

Emma grinned again, before lightly ringing her arms around Julian's wrist.

She didn't notice the downcast look that flashed on Julian's face.

 **Hey guys, so that was the chapter. How was it? Please review, so I know what you guys think of it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! Here's the next chapter of the story! I'm hoping to get in a chapter a day, but if I forget(Thanks to report cards and 1** **st** **term tests!** **)**

 **DISCLAIMER: The only thing I own is my imaginary marriage license with Julian. ( Back off, Jessy ;) )**

 **Chapter 2: Dreams and Despair**

 _October 20_ _th_ _, 2015_

Emma pulled her hair back into the towel, wet ringlets of escaped hair leaving droplets of water on her pale skin. It had been an exhausting afternoon, and she was barely propping herself awake.

As she walked back to her room, she passed Julian's door. Why her emotions were so out of control today, Emma didn't know. But when she flashed back on the incident earlier today, all she could see was Julian's brown locks that framed his angelic face, and blue green eyes that she could get lost in. And God, those lips! They looked so full and soft and-Emma cut herself off before the thought progressed into anything more.

Shaking her head, she dropped onto her bed in hopes of sleeping, and tried to clear her mind. But in the last few moments, when she was hovering on the edge of consciousness, a pair of sea foam eyes was all she saw before she faded into sleep.

 _Emma stood on the beach, the waves licking at her heels. Wind blew through her hair, making it messy and leaving her face flushed._

 _She saw Julian, his canvas in front of him and his eyes crossed in concentration. A paintbrush was hanging out of his mouth, the picture of concentration. Emma giggled. His face of concentration was adorable._

" _Hold still, Ems," Julian said, but he looked up at her, his eyes were blank, lifeless. Emma felt everything fall apart, shattering piece by piece, till all she could see was water. And suddenly she couldn't breathe. She was gasping, her arms flailing around in hopes of clutching something solid._

 _She was yanked out of the water, and she struggled for breath._

 _Her heart began to slow down, until she saw it. Again._

 _Two bodies laid on the white sand, the remains mangled and tar- black. You could see markings, markings that were intimidating and unknown. As Emma reached, shakenly, to touch the corpse, it crumbled. Before it completely vanished, however, she could see distinct characteristics that played on the faces. The same physique she now carried alone._

 _"_ MOM!"

"DAD!"

Emma's screams ripped through the still air, pain and anger and loss and hurt weaving themselves together to form an agonizing lump in the pit of her stomach. She screamed, and screamed, and screamed until she could give nothing more. Tears streamed down her face, carving themselves into her face. They wouldn't stop, and she began to sob silently. She curled up into a ball, and pulled her legs into her arms, rocking back and forth.

She didn't notice someone entered until she felt the bed strain. Through her tears, she all she could see was a tall, lithe figure heading towards her. Julian.

"Shh, it's okay. Emma, you're fine. You're safe now. It's me." Julian stated, putting a hand on her lower back lightly. Emma continued to cry hysterically, and Julian saw this, and sensing what she had seen, steeled his voice.

"Emma, Emma, look at me. Look at me, Emma."

Emma looked up at Julian, tears still clinging to her lashes.

"Listen, Em, we're going to go through this together, okay. You're not alone in this. You have all of us. And me." Julian paused, before continuing. "Never forget that. I'll always be with you. We're forever."

Emma sniffled, but slowly stilled. She leaned into Julian, and pressed her face into his pale blue cotton shirt. Julian, grinned, a ghost of a smile, and pulled her close to him. He pulled a blanket onto her petite frame. He stroked her hair absently, before falling into a slumber of his own.

They stayed like that the whole night.

 **There! Done, finally. I hope this was good, I wanted to put this in for a bit now. Please review, and make my day!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Dates and Disasters- Part 1**

 **Hey guys! I know I didn't follow my goal. (Sorry :( ) So I hope that this chapter is satisfying. Enjoy!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything but the plot and a few OC's. Only the great Cassandra Clare owns the handsome men and beautiful women of TMI, TID and TDA.**

 _October 21_ _st_ _, 2015_

Sunlight filtered through the glass window, the light dancing against Julian's eyes. He groggily opened them, blinking his eyes several times, attempting to get the sleep out of his eyes.

Once his eyes adjusted, he realized his arms were encircled around Emma's upper body. Memories from last night flashed through his mind. Not wanting to move, he stared up at Emma's face. Her features were delicate, elegant, and she looked angelic as sleep wiped the worried expression off her expression.

He smiled, a little wistful, reminiscing of how many times Emma had fallen asleep in his embrace years ago. Except one thing had changed.

He was in love with Emma. Love was such an accurate way to describe it, the protectiveness and butterflies and safety and comfort. Every time he looked at her, every time her bubbling laugh would fill the room, every time her features would twist up in a determined expression when a challenge was given to her. Whenever he saw her, Julian felt butterflies rise in the pit of his stomach.

It had started when, a month ago, Emma had hugged him enthusiastically when he won an award for his artwork. As she hugged him, he felt his heart beating erratically, out of control. Over the next few weeks, he noticed whenever she entered the room, she was the only thing he saw.

But he knew what his heart wanted could never happen. Parabatai couldn't entertain intimate relationships, and Emma probably didn't even feel that way towards him. He had kept his feelings to himself, but his resolve was slipping each and every day he spent in her presence. So far she hadn't noticed, but it was only a matter of time.

Emma shifted in his grasp, before yawning loudly, squirming in his arms. She spread her arms above her, stretching.

"Well, looks like the lion's woken up from its slumber," Julian teased Emma playfully, removing his arms, a little disappointed that she woke up.

"Shut up!" Emma said good-naturedly, smiling sleepily, before leaning on Julian's shower.

"Wake up, sleepyhead. You have places to be."

Emma's nose scrunched up. "What?"

 _Why did she have to be so beautiful?_ Julian groaned internally.

"I don't know, Cristina said something about telling you to meet her Java Jones at 2:00 today, and she said to wear something pretty."

Emma opened up her mouth to speak, but Julian cut her off, saying, "And not your training clothes. She said she didn't care if you thought you looked hot in it." That was a lie. She looked gorgeous, but in it, the way it hugged her hips and defined her toned stomach, and the stark contrast between her fair skin and the black of the suit. But he would never say that out loud.

"Fine, but she owes me." Emma grumbled. "Thanks, Jules," she said in a brighter voice.

"No prob." Jules answered, before waiting a moment.

"Well, aren't you going to leave?"

"What? I can't stay and watch the show." Julian smirked playfully. Emma shoved his shoulder.

"Get out!" Emma responded back, equally cheery, and slapped his shoulder for good measure.

"Fine, fine!" Julian held his hand up in a gesture of surrender.

"But tell me what I missed later."

Emma threw a foil ball that had been lying at the corner of her bed and aimed at Julian's head. Julian began laughing, and Emma felt a small smile tugging at the lips.

Some things never did change.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

 **Hey guys! This chapter was getting too long, so I cut off a bit and am making a second part. Please review! It'll make my day!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3: Dates and Disasters- Part 2**

 **Hi! I had an interesting time writing this, so I hope you enjoy this chapter! ;)**

 **DISCLAIMER: I can own it. In my dreams.**

 _October 21_ _st_ _2015_

Emma walked in the door of Java Jones, the chime at the entrance tinkling lightly. Cristina waved at her, her hair tied up in a slick ponytail. She must have been taken a shower. She had a glint in her eye that made Emma reluctant to have listened to Julian and meet her.

Emma headed over to Cristina's table, carrying her blood-red hand purse, her golden, manicured hand contrasting with her purse. She was wearing a black summer dress that went down to her thighs, a simple brown belt encircling her thin waist, revealing her curves. Two gold bracelets adorned her wrist, and her dangling earrings glinted in the sunlight. Emma wore bright red lipstick, and some light eyeshadow that brought out the colour of her eyes.

"Yes! You came!" Cristina pumped her fist in the air as Emma came into earshot.

"Really, is it that much of a surprise?" Emma questioned, pulling out a red plastic chair and sat down, placing her elbow on the small glass table. She moved her chair so that it was facing Cristina.

"Personally, I thought that I'd have to drag you here!" Cristina said dramatically, her arms moving up in an upward arc.

"Why?" Emma asked suspiciously.

Cristina looked slightly nervous. "Well, I met this cute mundane guy a couple days ago, and since you broke up with Carter and everything, I thought you might need a change of pace."

 _That is true._ Emma thought. But Cristina had misinterpreted her frustration. Carter was sweet and everything, but a few days in their relationship, Emma saw him passionately making out with another girl. She slapped him 5 minutes later before breaking up with him. She was pleased to see a red welt in the shape her hand form on his cheek a few moments later.

Even though she had been relieved to find an excuse to dump Carter, truthfully, she was a bit disappointed. Emma needed someone to keep her mind off...him.

"Hey, Emma? Anyone home?" Cristina waved her caramel-coloured hand in front of Emma.

Emma snapped back to attention, realizing she'd been thinking a bit too hard. "Oh, sorry. Yeah, I think I'd like to come with you. Who knows, I might actually have fun." Emma had previous experiences with blind dates that didn't go as smooth as she hoped for.

(Some instances include: frog in her soup, the guy at the time groping her on their first date, spaghetti dumped on her date and the waiter's head etc.) **(A/ N: I think I might make separate oneshots for this, so look out for them.** **)**

"Really?" Cristina looked surprised. "I did not expect you to agree that quickly."

"Well, I guess that I want a break, in a way." Emma answered. "So, when's the date?"

Cristina pointed to the door, which chimed again. Two handsome guys walked in, one with ink black hair and the other a vibrant red head.

"Cristina, you didn't." Emma groaned, and stared Cristina in the eye.

Cristina looked sheepish, but kept Emma's gaze. Emma broke away after a bit, knowing her friend was simply looking out for her.

When they were closer, Emma could see that the red-haired man had brown, chocolate eyes. He was muscular, and had a nice body shape. He was cute, no doubt, but wasn't really her type.

Cristina waved her hand at them, and the two walked over, both their heads thrown back in mid-laugh.

Cristina introduced them to Emma. She pointed to the black-haired guy, who raised his hand in a friendly wave. "This is Dylan."

She pointed to the red-haired man. "And this is his friend, Cameron. He's your date." Cameron smirked, and winked suggestively at Emma. Emma groaned internally. _Not that kind of guy._ Emma thought. But Emma decided to play along for Cristina.

The two guys pulled up chairs and sat down beside the girls. Cameron scooched closer to Emma, his copper-red hair flopping on his forehead. When he leaned in, Emma could see he had a light dusting of freckles that were scattered on his nose.

"So, since you already know my name, I'll skip my intro. But I was wondering, what kind of name might a lovely lady like you have?" Cameron propped up an elbow on the table.

"Emma." She stated.

"Emma." Cameron tested it on his tongue. "Emma. Short, yet so powerful."

Emma looked slightly surprised. No guy she met had ever commented on the way her name _sounded._

"Thanks?" It came out as a question, uncertain.

"Not a problem. Although, I think my name is much more original." Cameron smirked slightly, but as he did, Emma saw dimples form on the corners of his mouth.

"Really? I can think of names much more original than Cameron." Emma declared, and Cameron's smirk became wider.

"Oh really? I'd like to see you try."

This resulted in the two having what Cristina would later call it, a "name-battle." They went back and forth, and soon both Emma and Cameron were shaking with bouts of laughter. Both continued, not noticing when their food arrived.

"Rumpelstiltskin. His mother must have hated him." Cameron looked at Emma, who snorted. He leaned in, and brushed a stray curl from Emma's face behind her ear.

"Don't want you sneezing on your drink."

Emma flashed him an irritated smile, before pulling her cup of black coffee towards her and curling her hands around it.

"Black? By the Angel, you're that intense? I can barely drink a mocha without cringing." Cameron exclaimed, peering at the contents of her cup.

 _By the Angel?_ Emma thought. Nobody mundane said that. Not a single one. Her hand slipped out of her cup handle and unconsciously drifted to a knife she had concealed in her belt. Cameron's eyes widened slightly, before a look of realization hit his face.

"You're the Carstairs girl, aren't you?" He staged-whispered. Cristina and Dylan were too busy chatting to overhear him.

"Who are you? How do you know me?" Emma questioned, her hand deftly pulling out the blade.

Cameron raised his hands in surrender. "Woah, calm down, sweetheart. I'm just a shadowhunter." Looking at her dubious expression, he continued. "Well, I may look as unbelievably hot, but I assure you, I am not an immortal being. Not a demon. Not an angel. Though I may look it. "

Emma uncoiled, her body relaxing. She was glad she didn't have to kill him. She was enjoying her time with him.

"See, I even have the Runes." Cameron bared his collar, exposing his collarbone. Lo and behold, marks danced on his skin, the swirls creating a mesmerizing pattern. She traced a mark lightly, the toned muscles underneath jumping at her touch. Cameron caught her gaze, staring at her intently and Emma drew back her hand, blushing faintly.

"But don't tell Dylan. He doesn't know what I am, but he's been a close friend since childhood." Cameron still stared at her, and Emma shifted uncomfortably in her seat, his gaze unwavering.

"Oh. Alright." Emma turned to Cristina to check if she was listening, and was slightly disgusted when she saw Cristina and Dylan kissing passionately, Cristina sitting on his lap **.( A/N: This is before she's engaged to Diego. Or even knows her mother is considering it).** Cameron laughed at her expression.

"Do you want to go for a walk? These two-"he gestured towards the lip-locked couple-"won't miss us." He finished. Cameron held out a hand, and Emma accepted it. Her hand was encased by his.

 _His hand is really warm._ Emma chided herself. That was really weird and an overall out of character thought. She allowed herself to lift herself out of the chair. Emma stumbled, and felt a light presence on her waist.

"Already falling for me?" Cameron dodged her playful slap and laughed. "I wouldn't blame you." Emma tried to look stern, but failed, a smile tugging at the corners of her lips.

Cameron led Emma out the door, bowing as he held open the door. "M'lady." Emma rolled her eyes. When they both began wandering the streets, Emma found her fingers interlaced with Cameron's. Cameron cracked corny jokes the whole time, pointing out his favourite places in the familiar city, the two of them swapping stories, and for the first time in a while, Emma felt carefree.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

It was late, the sky an ink-blue ocean, when Emma came home. Cristina had called Emma to go on home without her, since she would come later.

Cameron led her up the steps of the Institute, but before she could ring the bell, Cameron pulled her flush to him.

"Listen, tonight was great. Want to come for dinner at Taki's tomorrow, 7 pm?"

"Yeah," Emma whispered, staring into his chocolate eyes. Not realizing until the very end, she leaned in and pressed her lips on his. His lips were soft, and he tasted of sweet mint. Cameron eyes widened slightly, and soon his arms encircled her tightly as he returned the kiss, deeper and more passionate.

"Um…" Julian was standing at the door, his expression unreadable. Emma and Cameron pulled away, both flushed and breathing heavily.

"See you." Cameron whispered into her ear, before walking back to his car.

Julian's hand encircled her wrist and he pulled her inside, closing the door behind him.

"Julian?" Emma said, concerned, his expression had morphed into one of fury.

"We have a LOT to talk about, Emma Carstairs."

 **CLIFFHANGER! I luv u guys, but I couldn't resist. Lots of Julian in the next two chapters, so be prepared. Review please, I really would appreciate it.**

 **PS, I might be hinting at a Jemma kiss, but if you ask, I wrote nothing. ;)**


End file.
